1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-238897 discloses a variable resistance nonvolatile memory device including a memory cell array in which a plurality of memory cells is arranged in a matrix; a selection circuit that selects any one of the memory cells; and a read circuit that reads the resistance value of a selected memory cell.